Code Geass: Endgame
by Le Samourai
Summary: Lelouch thought he had won, and that peace had been obtained. But, there were still characters on the board. He didn't realize he still had to play the endgame.
1. Chapter 1: A Wake for a Demon

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass, and by no means am I trying to profit off of it.

**Spoiler Alert**: If you have not seen the entire series, this story contains spoilers. This story will take off where Code Geass season 2 left off. I highly recommend watching the rest of Code Geass because it has a storyline which has some twists that will blow your mind.

**Author's note**: This is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate reviews. I'm trying to improve my writing, so I would appreciate constructive criticism. Seeing how short this document is after uploading it, I will try and make the next chapter longer. This is my own personal take on where the story could go if Clamp and Sunrise decide on making a third season and continue where they left off. As for the romance part, don't expect it for awhile. Enjoy!

**1. A Wake for a Demon**

They were no longer a numbered territory. They had a name again. Japan. For years, the Japanese had not dared hope for independence. But finally, peace blanketed the war torn nation, a nation that had been the center of the clash between the Holy Britannian Empire and the World.

People celebrated in the streets. Groups of people were singing celebratory songs. A Britannian and Japanese man could be seen stumbling out of a local bar. They had their arms wrapped around each other, slurring a song celebrating the death of the Demon Emperor. The respective mens' friends were trying to separate them and make them aware of their racial difference, but the men were too drunk to care. They were free.

Confetti rained from the sky, blanketing the city in red and white. Under the spell of the celebratory atmosphere, lovers were kissing each other and taking pictures to remember the momentous day. Children danced in the paper rain calling to their mothers to watch them. Children with little Zero masks could be seen bobbing up and down and cutting in-between legs. The parents laughed at the children's enthusiasm. It felt good to laugh again. Tokyo sang of its proudly won peace by their hero, the man of miracles, Zero. The sounds of revel making could be heard everywhere, but to Suzaku Kururugi, it was a somber time.

The crack of the fireworks reminded him of explosions, which had only stopped in the last three months. The constant drone of a voice over the radio emergency system announcing "Japanese liberation day" was the same voice that had too often ordered him to the forefront of some battle against his own people. Many of the friends he wished to share this day with were dead. This peace had cost him dearly.

In the depths of the Viceroy's Palace in the center of the Tokyo Settlement, Suzaku sat in a heavy, ornately carved wooden chair against a wall in a conference room. The conference room was frugal with its decorations. The starkness of the room focused the mind on negotiations and any other dealings which were supposed to take place there. Upon entering the white marble room with various shades of gray imperfection spotting the wall, one would be greeted by a map showing the number of territories that Britannia had conquered built into the adjacent wall. A black marble table occupied most of the central space of the room. Normally, sixteen chairs would encircle the table, but instead, the chairs lined the wall to give berth to the conference table. It was in one of these chairs that Suzaku sat. The reason for the odd arrangement was that today the room had a special purpose. Today, it served as a morgue to the late Demon Emperor, Lelouch Lamperouge.

Suzaku's eyes kept being drawn to the defining piece of furniture of the austere room: the black marble table. The black marble table dominated the room. The table lacked the imperfections of the white marble on the wall giving it a sheer black look, a trait about the table impossible to find anywhere else. Suzaku knew it must have come from one of Britannia's other territories. And, it was on this stygian conference table that the body of Lelouch Lamperouge rested. The black luster of the marble table contrasted with the ivory skin of the deceased youth accentuating the lack of color in his face. He looked almost angelic in the peaceful slumber of death. It was hard to believe that it was this man who was feared by the whole world only a couple of hours ago.

The sounds of celebration could be heard through the open window in the west wall and echoed in the empty room. The sounds lulled Suzaku into a hypnotic state forcing him to remember the events of the day. The memories were like a bothersome fly, disappearing for a few seconds only to be found moments later in front of his face. He tried to brush the thoughts aside, only for the memories to buzz to the forefront of his mind. Suzaku closed his eyes.

Memories vividly flashed in his mind's eye. He could hear the whizz of the bullets as he ran through the hail of death from the Knightmare rifle. He could feel the warmth of the blood of the late Demon Emperor as it trickled down his sword and seeped through the Zero suit. The thought made him smell the sharp metallic sting that still hovered about him. It was the smell of death he was all too familiar with. He opened his eyes to look at the friend who lay on the slab in the middle of the room.

The nondescript meeting room emanated cold from its sterile stone, chilling its occupants. Suzaku could feel the weight of Zero's helmet weigh down on him. The helmet was recognized by the world as the face of Justice. The helmet was not his by right, but Lelouch's.

Lelouch had been constructing a plan for world peace. He led the double life of tyrant and savior. He became a demon on which the world could focus its hate, and developed the hero who would save it. With these dualities, he created Zero Requiem, a plan to complete his goal. He would sacrifice himself as the Demon Emperor and have his Zero counterpart complete the task. Suzaku had agreed to become Zero and assist Lelouch in the task. Suzaku shifted in his seat thinking of how much he and his friend had sacrificed to bring peace to the world; to ensure that the millions who died before them did not die in vain.

Suzaku ran his hands down the solid wooden armrests with its engravings. He traced the snake-like designs until his hands rested on the end of the armrest. He clutched the ends trying to take his thoughts away from the cold of the room which had seeped into his suit hours ago. Suzaku looked over at Nunally sitting next to her brother, and worried that she might catch a cold in this unforgiving room.

Suzaku gazed at Nunally, who still sat clutching her brother's hand ever since the body had been transported to the palace. After the Demon Emperor's death, the crowd had tried to pull the body away from her. Nunally had pleaded with them to leave her her brother's body. Only the authority of Zero had saved the body from the desecration the mob had in store for it. Suzaku personally escorted the body to the Viceroy's Palace to ensure nothing happened to it. Nunally had quieted down since the parade grounds and had not spoken since Lelouch had been moved. Her eyes were red rimmed; tears would no longer fall from her tired eyes.

Suzaku worried for her. It reminded him of his mourning of Euphemia. He wistfully remembered her smile. Euphie, the princess who he loved and who believed in the same peaceful world he did. She, who was framed and killed in Zero's first crusade against Britannia. He unconsciously released the armrest and clenched his fist making a crisp swish sound with the polyester gloves. He had lost his love, Euphie, and as far as he was concerned, he had lost his friend, Lelouch, that day too. Now, he wore the uniform of the man who had killed her. The mask was stifling him, giving him a claustrophobic effect. Suzaku gripped the armrests of the chair again, squeezing them to calm his nerves. He still could not accept some of the choices his friend had made.

Oddly, the three would forever be linked together in history. Euphemia, Lelouch, and Suzaku would be remembered in infamy for the massacre and enslavement of millions. They had torn apart nations and made the Earth tremble. But unbeknownst to the world, these three were the secret architects of the peace that existed now. Through all the trials, the Sword of Akasha and the Damocles, he and Lelouch had overcome them all to make Euphie's dream of world peace come true.

A phrase Lelouch spoke to him before the completion of Zero Requiem continued to echo in the back of his head. "You will sacrifice all of your own happiness for the world. Eternally." Suzaku closed his eyes and saw violet eyes looking at him. He clenched the end of the armrest and vowed to himself to take that responsibility yet again. He had to, for her dream to continue. He could no longer afford to care for the dead; he had to care for the living. Suzaku relaxed his muscles and laid back in his chair. He wanted Nunally to have more time with her brother before he and she confronted the media and the world.

Suzaku looked at Nunally, holding her brother's hand, squeezing it as if to bring life back into it. Beneath the eyes of weariness, Nunally had a tiny smile, a smile that embodied understanding and her characteristic kindness. It was her defining feature, and it was this kindness which would characterize the next Britannian rule. Suzaku still worried for her, but he knew she would be alright. He couldn't believe how strong she was. Only recently she had overcome the shock of regaining her sight, and now, she was beginning to accept the death of her brother. Suzaku knew Nunally was perceptive, and that she understood her brother was not the monster he appeared. Suzaku wondered how much she knew about her brother's actions. Regardless of how much she understood, he knew she would ensure the continued success of world peace.

Suzaku thoughts were interrupted as he heard the clack of shoes. The sounds echoed in the empty hall outside the conference room and got louder as they approached the door. The clack was higher pitched than the hard soles of a military boot. It sounded more like high heeled shoes. Suzaku assumed it must be Cornelia coming to check up on Nunally. Suzaku shifted in his seat readying himself for whoever it might be. He heard the shoes stop right outside the heavy oaken doors. He adjusted his helmet and prepared himself to play the part of Zero accordingly.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Lion and a Snake

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Geass, and by no means am I trying to profit off of it.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the slow pacing of the story. The action will be at a minimal until about Chapter 5. To be honest, this chapter should have been coupled with the first chapter, but I found the editing process draining. So, I published the first half to see how people would react to it. I actually had the whole chapter written in three days, but yet again, the editing process turned into months. I know it's unorthodox, but I still might change this chapter. It depends on how I feel. It's this constant rewriting that's killing me. I don't know how authors can feel comfortable setting their work in stone.

Please review. Reviews show you care. Often times, knowing that some people care makes the difference between me editing or sleeping. Thank you, Erifrats 101, for the spelling of Kururugi. It has been corrected.

**2. A Lion and a Snake**

Kallen stood before the set of heavy doors trying to compose herself. It had taken her some time to find out where they had moved Lelouch's body in the Viceroy's Palace. With the future of Britannia in question, many of its staff members had been given the day off. Only security on the perimeter had been maintained to keep a semblance of order to the stronghold. To speed her clearance through the security, Kallen used her status as a Stadtfeld. Despite being the Black Knight's Ace, the guards reluctantly acknowledged her noble status. Even with the nobility system made obsolete by Lelouch, the Stadtfeld name still held enough sway to get her admission. When asked where the Emperor was being interred, the guards' best guess was one of the inner conference rooms on the west side of the building.

Kallen had meandered through the hallways aimlessly looking for the room. Her high heeled shoes clacked loudly in the empty halls. The walk through the Viceroy's Palace had been a lonely one, but it allowed her to gather her thoughts as she got ready to see the man she thought she would follow forever. Celebratory shouts and the crack of fireworks echoed throughout the building, but she had heard none of it as she searched. She stopped when she intuitively felt she had found the right room judging by the grandeur of the doors before her.

A lion was engraved deeply into each frame of the heavyset doors. They reared up on their hind legs, raising themselves to the top of the seven foot frame; each silently roaring at the other from their respective domains. Even though they were just carvings, the lions looked ready to leap from their frames.

Kallen was forced to look up to take in the full effect of the display. Since she attended primary school, she had been drilled in Britannian history. She had been taught that the lion represented the Emperor and the nobility. It was an animal to be feared and respected. On the other side of these doors, she would come face to face with the last man this lion represented. She shivered and blamed the cold of the palace for the involuntary reaction. She reached out, placed her hand on the lion engraving feeling the smooth strokes in the wood. The handle for the door was craftily hidden. She grasped it and gently pulled the doors open.

Considering the size of the doors, Kallen was surprised at how easily they swung open. And there he was. She calmed herself as she saw the man she loved, the man who had given her hope and made her dreams of a free Japan possible, Lelouch. But, this was not how she wanted to find him, laid out, dead on a table. Kallen saw Nunnally next to her brother holding onto his hand. She reached up and adjusted the headband around her head. She knew how the young girl felt; Kallen knew what it was like to lose an older brother.

Kallen took note of the 'imposter' Zero, sitting in one of the heavy wooden chairs lining the side of the room. Zero with his arms resting on each armrest emanated power and confidence as if he were ready to pronounce a sentence. The light from the ceiling reflected off of his helmet, making him look spectacular, almost otherworldly. He looked like the omnipotent leader he was supposed to be, but he wasn't her leader. Kallen had to tame her face to keep it from showing her dislike of him.

Pushing thoughts of Zero from her mind, Kallen turned to address Nunnally. "May I enter?"

"You may."

Kallen could barely hear the hoarse whisper, but it was all the invitation she needed. Kallen gingerly approached Nunnally trying to keep the sound of her shoes from disturbing the solemn atmosphere. With each step, she was brought closer to Lelouch. While making her way across the room, she decided she shouldn't be completely hostile to Zero, and she begrudgingly nodded towards him in recognition. He returned her nod with a simple wave of his hand. She walked right up to the table and stood beside Nunnally. Kallen gently reached out, and squeezed Nunnally's shoulder hoping to send what little strength she could offer into the tiny body. Kallen was shocked at how cold the little girl was, which made her realize how cold the room actually was. "My God, you're freezing! Here. Take my jacket." Kallen took off her Black Knight's uniform jacket and draped it over little girl's shoulders.

"Kallen, please don't," Nunnally wearily replied. "I don't need it."

"I won't be here long anyway. I just came by to pay my respects. But, is there a heater in here? You shouldn't be forced to watch over him like this."

"No. This room is solely for conferences. My father believed it best to always make your enemies uncomfortable, so he never turned on the heat where he conducted negotiations. It became a standard Britannian practice to build all conference rooms according to his belief," Nunnally stated matter of factly.

Kallen worriedly looked at the frigid girl, but got distracted by Lelouch. On her walk through the palace, she could not accept his death. He was smarter than this she thought. He had to have come up with a plan that didn't cost his life. The figure she saw fall had to be a double of his or, something! He couldn't be dead. This figure still wore the silk regal garments he had been in at his final moments. The vivid red of his garments, a crimson made from his own blood, stood out in the pale room. Looking at him lying there, she instinctively knew this was the real Lelouch. He's really dead, but the tears wouldn't come to her eyes. Kallen's legs felt weak, and she had to kneel. She did not know how to react. She had to tell Nunnally about Lelouch's sacrifice. The secret burned in her chest. If she didn't tell someone, she knew it would destroy her. Kallen whispered, "You know he made this peace possible?" Her voice sounded flat to her ears.

Nunnally nodded her head. "I know." Her tiny grip on Lelouch's hand tightened making her skin flush.

Kneeling there, Kallen was about level with Lelouch's face. Even in death, he was flawless. Looking at his face, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He was so handsome, he could almost be described as beautiful. On that face, he wore the most peaceful smile.

He had outsmarted them all. He had been Zero perfectly to the end. She should have been by his side protecting him. Instead, she fell for his lie. _Kallen, you were a very elite pawn among them all. All of this was a game._ It was embarrassing to think Lelouch convinced her to be with the rebels. She had been the one protected. He saved her from the ignominy of being associated with the Demon Emperor. More humiliating than that, he hadn't needed her help. He knew he could beat her if she stood in his way. She knew if he could see her now, he would probably be giving her that infuriating all-knowing smirk. That frustrating smirk which made her know he was one step ahead of her, a smirk she would no longer see. She found herself tightening her fist. She hadn't been strong enough.

"Nunnally, if you ever need someone to talk to, I can be there for you. I have . . . lost a brother too. It's difficult, but you ca– " As Kallen spoke, she turned to look into Nunnally's eyes, and they were his eyes. She froze. Nunnally's eyes shined like amethyst, and had each emotion she felt etched in them. On the surface, Kallen could see the crisp, consuming sadness, but beneath those initial layers, she could see a glimmer of the strength and resolve Lelouch had. She could see kindness and understanding. A whole gamut of emotions. Kallen never got tired staring at his eyes. They always intrigued her, as she tried to guess the thoughts that went on behind them. Having recovered from her initial shock, Kallen continued, "Your eyes. They're . . . just like your brother's. You, two really are siblings." She could feel the tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes, but she blinked rapidly to beat them back. She refused to lose her composure in front of Nunnally and this Zero.

"You liked my brother. Didn't you?" The question came out as more of a statement.

"Your brother," Kallen paused turning to look at the gentle features of Lelouch's face, "I loved your brother." Those eyes did not judge her. They only looked back at her with infinite kindness. "I only wish he had reciprocated those feelings." Kallen let out a sigh. "Even though I should be the one comforting you, you wind up listening to me. Thanks Nunnally for listening, but perhaps I should go."

"Kallen, I love to hear others speak lovingly of my brother especially since I don't think I'll get the opportunity in the coming years."

Kallen stood up and straightened herself looking down at Lelouch in his gentle repose. She had always looked up to him. He was a character bigger than life whether it be at school or on the world stage. He always knew how to shake her world.

This would be the last time she would see him, and she felt compelled to not have any regrets when it came to him. She moved forward. She bent down and gave Lelouch a light kiss on the cheek. She burned every sensation of the moment in her mind. She could smell the blood intermingled with his clean scent, a fresh scent like that a spring morning with a light layer of dew. His skin was ice. Somehow, it reminded her of their first kiss. Perhaps, he had already known he was going to die back then. She couldn't help, but imagine what would have happened if she had followed him anyway. Could they have had a future together? Or would he still be lying on this table before her?

She pulled herself away from the table, turned around, and saw Zero, the fake Zero. She wanted to know if it was Suzaku. She thought she had killed him at the Damocles, but now she had her doubts. Had she lost to him and his justice again? Regardless of whether it was him or not, this Zero carried the current burden of peace on his shoulders. She had held the helmet of Zero in her hands once, and she knew how heavy it could be. It was not her place to unmask him for her own selfish reasons. Straightening her back, she addressed him. "Zero, I'm resigning from the Black Knights."

The chair creaked as the figure stood up. "I'm glad. You have a lot of promise, Kallen. I would hate to see it wasted on war and politics." Kallen shuddered. It was creepy hearing his voice. The voice scrambler made him sound just like Lelouch had wearing the mask. "Thank you, Kallen. Your help was invaluable in making all of this possible. Might I ask what you are going to do now?"

She smiled recalling a memory she treasured. "I think I'm going to return to school. A . . . friend asked me to go back once everything was over. I think I'll try out for medical school."

Zero flicked his cape to the side. It may have been a characteristic Zero move, but Kallen noticed the difference. The arm lacked the finesse and drama of Lelouch. "That's good. You would make a fantastic doctor. I wish you the best of luck, Q1."

Kallen's eyes widened at the gall of this imposter to use the name Lelouch called her. How dare he use the relationship she shared with Lelouch! "Don't you ever call me that!," she hissed. "You. Are. Not. Him." She punctuated each word, shooting it at the man who dared use her coveted code name. She raised her chin and glared at him, giving the illusion she was bigger than her little more than five foot frame.

Zero blankly looked back at her. The time seemed to stretch as the two stared off. Finally, Zero broke the tension. "Sorry Kallen." He paused, shifting his stance. "Perhaps, I overstepped my bounds."

Kallen relented having made him acknowledge his mistake, and she saluted the leader who once embodied everything she believed in. She turned to address Nunnally.

"My offer still stands," Kallen said quietly as she hugged the little girl. "If you ever need someone to talk to, please don't hesitate to call me. If you even need me to come visit you, I will."

"Thanks Kallen, but I just want to be alone right now. Don't forget your jacket."

"Don't worry about that. I don't need it anymore. And Nunnally, please take care of yourself. Remember, you're the empress of Britannia now. The world needs you." Kallen squeezed Nunnally a little tighter and released her. Kallen motioned to herself and Zero. "We need you. And, please, don't forget. We're here for you too. And Zero," Kallen turned to face him, "you better take care of this girl. If anything should happen to her, I won't forgive you."

Zero nodded. "I'll always take of Nunnally." Despite it being a voice scrambler, Kallen could hear the determination in his voice.

Kallen looked into Nunnally's eyes, the eyes that looked so much like his. She felt her heart clench. "Good bye Nunnally."

As she left, she thought of the Lelouch lying on the table. She looked over her shoulder. Nunnally sat ever vigilant, being the watchful guardian over her brother. Kallen continued her march to the door. She reached out to push the door open and noticed the other side of the door had a different engraving. It was the engraving of a snake, the other symbol of Britannia. A single snake wove between both door frames indiscriminately ignoring the split in the middle. Her school lessons had taught her that the snake was a magical beast which symbolized death and rebirth. As one emperor dies, another takes his place just like how the snake sheds its old skin to begin anew. Rebirth. Kallen smiled wistfully. Too bad there wasn't such a thing.

The door reminded her of an important question that she almost forgot to ask. "Where are you going to bury him?"

Nunnally replied, "When they complete the restoration of the Capital of Pendragon, he will be buried at Aries Imperial Villa, the one place where he was most happy."

Kallen stared off into space. Pendragon. His body would be thousands of miles away from her. She wouldn't even be able to see his grave often. Kallen thought of Lelouch. She deeply wished that Nunnally was wrong. She hoped Lelouch had been happiest in Japan. With her. She placed her hand on the snake engraving and pushed. As she pushed the door open, she softly whispered, "Farewell. Lelouch," and moved forward. She did not look back as the door swung shut. _Kallen, you must live on._ The tears finally came. They fell down her face as she walked down the empty halls. Sobs wracked her body as she walked, but she could not let her sadness burden her. She had a purpose. She still had one more person to see before she could rest.

**Please review.**


End file.
